Hetalia Drabbles
by ElithaAndWest
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the guys of Axis Powers Hetalia! OC/Reader X Various
1. America

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**RIDICULOUS**

You shook your head as Alfred went on about the use of a 'Superhero' to shield the Earth from Global Warming and such.

He was always coming up with ridiculous solutions to problems. Most were unusable.

You sighed with small smile on your face as Alfred and Arthur got into argument with Arthur calling him an idiot.

Alfred always caused much so mischief acting like an idiot,

but he would always be your loveable idiot.


	2. England

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**HANGOVER**

If there were trophies for most painful hangover you would win… or at least make top three.

You looked over your room with what you could see without moving your head. Broken glass was everywhere along with upturned furniture and…was that pig?

_Oh God what did I do last night? _

"Uh, bloody hell my head." you heard a distinct accent asked from your left.

_Or __**who**__ might be the better question_

You thought seeing a **naked** Arthur.

You were so never having tequila again…

Then again if this the outcome you don't think you'd mind.


	3. Germany

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**SENSUAL SEDUCTION**

Now you just found this to be the most hilarious thing you had ever seen.

Big, scary Ludwig was getting flustered because of **you. **

Him, a nearly 6 foot giant and you, a girl who barely passes for 5'3".

I mean really you didn't think Feliciano was serious when he said Ludwig had never actually had any sexual contact with a girl. Though it turns out he was right.

But you were going to change** all **that and make sure he didn't need his hidden box of pornography anymore.


	4. Canada

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**SYRUP**

You had been looking for Matthew for what seemed like hours; wanting to give him his belated birthday present. You were so busy with inner affairs that you hadn't been able to see him at all. Hearing the voice of Matthew reminding Kumajirou who he was helped you find him.

"What are doing out here_?" the sad expression leaving his face.

"I came here to give you your birthday gift."

"Are you sure it isn't for Alfred?" seeing as their birthdays were close.

"Of course not silly. Why would I get Alfred five assortments of delicious syrup and pancakes from IHOP?"

A red blush appeared on his face as you continued talking and getting the mini picnic ready._She remembered _


	5. France

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**LIGHTS**

Your eyes glistened in the glorious lights that decorated the Eiffel Tower. It had to be one of the most breathtaking things you've ever seen.

"Beautiful isn't it." Francis said with a content smile as stood beside you.

"Extravagant as the rest of the city I suppose."

He took your hand and brought it to his lips.

"Why don't I give you a tour. A beautiful girl like yourself should be and treated to the best and only" He said with a cocky smile, "then maybe we can go to my house for a quiet meal."

"Just don't act lecherous."

"Why, _Mon cheri _would you think I act that why"

"Do you really want me to answer that"


	6. Lithuania

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**HURT**

You stopped in front of Toris's door with pain reliever in one hand and water in the other. Toris had become so depressed that his stomach pains had refused to let him out of bed and if he didn't do the things Ivan had him do he would be in more pain. It was common thing, you tending his wounds. You couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"Are you feeling a little better?" you whispered.

"Yes, thank you so much _." He whispered back, "I think I'm going to try to ask Natalia out again."

Even though he hurt you.


	7. Poland

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**BLACK**

You always thought of Feliks as feminine, but this is taking it to a _whole_ another level. A level you wished you never walked in on.

Feliks standing a few feet from you in what could only be described as a little black _dress_ with black peep-toe _heels._

"Ah! _ I can , like, totally explain." he said stumbling towards you.

"Um, I'm gonna go now… yeah bye!" You said rushing out the door.

Sighing you thought to yourself _Why do I always fall for the gay or crazy_


	8. Prussia

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**HIDDEN**

After seeing Gilbert crying, you felt breaking down yourself. You weren't sure why he was ; nonetheless, you would comfort him whether he wanted it or **not**. He most likely wouldn't admit to crying saying he was to 'awesome' to cry, but even the strongest have their moments. You would have to use the direct approach to get a response out of him.

So you daringly waltzed into his room and gave him a warm heartfelt embrace to show him you would stay beside him. A place you would always be and want to be, near and loving him so long as you were with him.


	9. South Korea

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**REPLACEMENT**

You were sitting quietly on a bench just reading a random book you recently bought when Kiku appeared in front of you out of breath.

"Ah, Ms._ can you hel-"

"Kiku! Your breasts are mine!" Was the sentence that interrupted him.

"Don't worry just go."

"Thank you." he bowed and sprinted off as Im Yong Soo approached.

"He got away." Im Yong Soo said upset.

"I'm sure you'l- AHH! Let go!" you said red in the face grabbing his hands trying to move them.

"I suppose yours will have to do." He said with a smile while groping your breast.


	10. Switzerland

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**DATE**

"You can order anything you want, you know." You told Vash seeing as he would pick the cheapest thing on the menu, "I'm paying so don't worry."

"Fine." He said shortly as you two place your orders.

It was odd you two even got along with him being cheap. You were too posh to live like he did, so you took him out knowing he would always say yes just to save a penny.

Leaning over you placed a kiss on Vash's lips.

"Thanks for eating with me."

But you wouldn't trade Vash for any other man in the world


	11. Austria

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**WILDSCHONAU**

"U-h-h, Roderich are you s-sure about this?" You asked shakily tears brimming your eyes.

You would never admit this out loud, but you were positively and absolutely terrified of heights, which is why you deciding to go skiing down a **2,716 foot **mountain with Roderich was the stupidest thing you might have decided to do.

"Come on_!"_I think I'm going to pass out _you thought as you looked down at the steep mountain.

**BOP**

One little shove and you went flying down the mountain and that shove caused you to land on top of Roderich.

After your chest landed in his face, he could never look at you the same without blushing.


	12. Denmark

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**DRUNK**

You signed as your eyes grazed the partially filled bar. The bartender had called saying that your 'friend' was drunk off his rocker. That friend being Denmark.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" Denmark slurred as he gave you a one armed hug.

"Picking your drunk ass up. Hurry up we have a meeting tomorrow."

"But-but-but! I don' w-wanna leave." his hiccups interrupting his speech.

"Damn it Denmark! You-"

"If you loved m-me you would stay."

He could always make you red and speachless.


	13. England 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**UH OH**

You stared at the purple _moving_ blob considered food with disgust that you tried to hide.

"Trust me it's much better than that idiot France's food." Arthur stated proudly. You had already tried one of his scones and you were still having a hard time making it stay down.

"Alright I'll eat it." You replied with a weak smile while leaning over and taking one bit of the unknown food.

You'd do anything to make Arthur happy.

Even it meant staying overnight at the hospital getting your stomach pumped.


	14. France 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**PAR-TAY!**

Francis looked you with amusement.

"Did no one tell that you're not supposed to _drink_ it when your testing it, my drunken rose?"

"I don' know about roses, but this stuff is awesome." You said. That's when you leaped into the Frenchman's arms knowing he won't let you crash.

"Why don't we go back to my place and finish the taste testing there," You asked as you slid your finger up his neck.

"If I knew you would get frisky when you only have two glasses of wine I would have done this a long time ago." He purred in your ear


	15. Greece

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**CANDYMAN**

_'This should get his blood flowing' _You thought as you at yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a sexy black lingerie with matching stockings, heels, and cat ears. You knew how much he liked cats so you thought this was perfect.

Heracles was sleeping peacefully until was jolted awake by someone's breath on his lower stomach.

His curious green eyes met yours as a sly grin formed on your face.

"Let's see why you placed number one on the sex polls." You said while unbuckling his jeans.


	16. Hong Kong

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**PEEPING TOM**

"Hong Kong, are you home?" you questioned the seemingly empty house.

Slipping off your shoes near the door you sauntered up to second floor where Hong Kong's room resided.

"Hello." you called into room thinking it was odd that the door was open.

Looking around in wonderment you noticed an open sketch book.

A deep blush exploded from your face, its contents being the cause of it. Nearly all of the pictures were of you in…_intimate _situations

"Now that you know, do you mind posing nude for me?" Hong Kong's quiet voice asked you from the doorway.

_Slap_

"PERVERT!"


	17. Japan

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**LOLITA**

Kiku had more or less been ignoring your flirtatious come-ons. So you decided to use his obsession with all things that were _kawii _against him.

So putting on a Alice in Wonderland Lolita outfit you sashayed into the room Kiku was occupying to finally get the attention you deserved.

"Kiku-kun~"

"_-cha-an what are you wearing." he asked extremely flustered.

"Well, I heard you liked cute things so I decided to dress up for you." You smiled as you pulled him by the front of his _yukata_,your mouth beside his ear, "If you like this, you should see what's under it."

Cue nosebleed.


	18. Netherlands

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**CAFÉ**

"So what dish do you recommend? I've never been to an Amsterdam café." You said as you looked over the odd menu. You were with Netherland in a café someplace near De Wallen.

"We'll have some Space Cake." He said as a plate of delicious looking chocolate cake was placed in front of each of you.

"This is great! But why do they call it 'Space Cake'?" You asked after your **4th** piece.

"You'll find out," He said with a concealed smirk on his face.

About an hour later you were running around Amsterdam _naked_ screaming that you were dead.


	19. North Italy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**SURPRISE**

Since Ludwig was gone, you had the _wonderful_ job of dealing with Feliciano and all of his oddities. You could handle his siestas and constant streaking (You thought everyone else's reactions were hilarious)but this, you weren't so sure.

"Feliciano, please tell me you don't sleep **naked**." You said with your eye squeezed in embarrassment when felt something **hard** poke you. Feliciano had slid into your bed without alerting you.

"Ve~?"

Ludwig was sure going to be surprised when he got back.

Only to see a naked Feliciano and a naked you in _his_ bed.


	20. China

_Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any landmarks you recognize. They all belong to the original owner which is NOT me. These are for fun and nothing more. ENJOY! _

* * *

**CHUANG HUA**

"What are those?" you asked your friend Wang looking over the beautifully cut paper animals.

"They're Jianzhi or paper-cutting. We usually do it red and around the New Year, aru." he answered.

"They're gorgeous. I assume it's the Chinese zodiac." pointing at the intricate animals.

"I could teach you how to do it, aru."

"Really! Let's start right now."

~Hours later~

"AH! They look like screwed up snowflakes! This sucks." Getting sadder as you looked over the many indescribable creations that looked like a shark came through.

"Don't worry. I'll stay with you until you can." he said placing his hand on yours.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.


End file.
